


Miraculous Drabbles

by Polkadotsdeisgn (Arikanana)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I dump every fucking drabble bullshit into here, Multi, thats it thats all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikanana/pseuds/Polkadotsdeisgn
Summary: Sometimes on my tumblr I will get some little prompt asks for drabbles!! I decided to post them here. Nothing is specific and they all are their own little things with their own little plots and feel free to send me some prompts on my tumblr anytime (PS user is the same as on here~ Polkadotsdesign) I literally will try writing any ship even if I don't have it as a OTP its always fun to explore and write my own drabbles. Alyanette, The Love Square, OT4, and more~!





	1. Alyanette "It's To Early For This"

**Author's Note:**

> None of these had a beta to save my ass so I apologize for all grammar mistakes

Alya practically jumped on Marinette. “Wake up wake up sleepy head!!” She sang cheerfully already fully dressed.

“Its to early for this…” Marinette whined and tried to pull the covers over her head.

Alya yanked them back exposing her girlfriends face who was so adorable when she was tired. “Nope~! Get up birthday girl!!” She said snuggling up to Mari grinning ear to ear. 

“Don’t wanna” Marinette whimpered and tried to hide from the light in her girlfriends neck.

“to late.” Alya said and half lifted Marinette out of bed. “I made you breakfast! and if you get up I might just give you your present~!”

“Present?” This perked Marinette up instantly looking at her girlfriend excitedly. scrambling out of bed in her pj’s she lead the way, dragging a giggling Alya behind her as they went to the kitchen.

Alya had laid out a practically five star breakfast for her girlfriend. Marinette gasped in awe at the beautiful display of almost all of her favorite breakfast foods. “You made way to much!” Mari giggled and kissed Alya’s cheek. “This is going to take all day to eat!”

“Hmm try the pastry first I think you’ll like its filling.” Alya fought to contain her grin now. Marinette picked one up and broke it in half, excited to see what delicious filling was contained in this treat for her and stared wide eyes as a silver ring fell out into the plat. her jaw dropped as she whipped her head around. 

“Oh my god” She whispered.

“Marinette, Will you be my wife?” Alya was grinning so much her face hurt now as she cleaned the ring off and took her partners hand.

“Ohmygodyesyoufuckingnerdcomehere” Marinette jumbled her words together putting it on and tackling her now Fiance. Kissing her deeply this might be the best morning she ever had.

even if she had to wake up early.


	2. Ladynoir "On a Scale of to Australia how Dangerous are we Talking?"

Chat Noir leaned over and rested his chin on His Lady’s shoulder, “Soooo on a scale of one to Australia, how dangerous are we talking?” He said to lighten the mood. 

It worked, evoking a giggle from his red clad partner. “Hmm, Probably America.” She was smiling at him. 

He snorted sense that was probably worse. “Fantastic. I love a challenge.” He said and stood straight, taking her hand. “After you bugaboo.” Chat said softly. his eyes held all the love his heart could carry and more for her.

She looked back at him too. her own heart swirling with a storm of emotions. realizing what she had to do. she stepped closer to him. “I’m sorry chaton.” She whispered her eyes beginning to swell with tears.

“My Lady what do you–” He was cut off by her lips touching his and the whole world froze inside him as he stared at her shocked. She pulled back tearfully. Chat didn't see what was in her hands until she gently touched it to his face. He hadn’t noticed the smell until it was to late. “Ladybug no-!!” He gasped. trying to hold onto his consciousness. oh no oh no he cant leave her please don’t…

The rag fell to the floor out of ladybugs hand, her arms instantly opening to catch him.

“I’m so sorry kitty…” Ladybug held him as he went limp against her. setting him down she tied his tail to the tower so he wouldn’t fall in his sleep. Hawkmoth wouldn’t be getting both miraculous if she can help it. She knew they didn’t stand a huge chance of winning and the last thing she wanted was to see him hurt. 

Looking over Paris, the city she loved, brought into red with flames filled her with resolve. Ladybug marched into battle. prepared to do whatever it took to keep her city and the people she loved safe. at any cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really loved this drabble and let me know if you would ever want a full story made out of this?!


	3. Alyanette "Do You Know Who I Am?"

Ladybug had just saved one of her number one fan’s. Setting her gently on the rooftop she looked Alya over. “What were you thinking?!” She said worried weaved through her sharp voice.

“I’m sorry Ladybug I wasn’t trying to get hurt! Please. let me help you!” She said holding Ladybugs hand. “I know I can, I’m not trying to find your secret anymore I just… Please?”   
Ladybug felt a battle rage inside her before sighing. “Go home and then we can talk later…” She unraveled her yoyo, swinging back into battle.  
~~  
Later while Alya sat on her bed, dressed in her PJ’s and typing away at her ladyblog there was a soft knock on her window making her jump. “What the– ladybug??” She gasped. all of her wildest gay dreams coming true as she threw open the window. “oh my god you actually kept your promise.”

“I never break them” Ladybug smiled slipping into the all to familiar room. “Okay. I’m here to talk.” She sighed.

Thus they had met on many nights and occasions. Alya could feel the love inside her growing bigger for the super heroine as they would talk and collaborate on plans and ways to figure out who Hawkmoth was. Chat Noir would occasionally join but mostly it was Ladybug. one night in their hunt to test a theory Ladybug helped her friend climb into a window in the Agreste mansion. Since the beginning she knew it was a bad idea to take her best friend who is a civilian on ANY mission. but the hero spirit she carried made it hard to resist. this way Ladybug would know where she was and how to protect her if need be. 

“Shh” She whispered and lead the way inside. The lead they had was promising though they both felt torn up if it did end up to be true. their friend Adrien would be devastated. Ladybug paused. “there. I think this is the room..” 

Alya who worked tirelessly to be helpful successfully picked the lock. 

“Listen Alya… If Hawkmoth really is Gabriel, and he’s in there. run. I want Paris to know and for you to not be hurt. find Chat Noir maybe.”

“And leave you alone?!” What kind of silly world did ladybug think she was in that Alya would actually do that?! 

“Yes. you promised.” Ladybug said frowning.

opening the door they were ready for the assault that followed. With no hesitation ladybug pulled Alya behind her just as Hawkmoth’s Cane struck her. Strait in the chest.

“NOO” Alya screamed, catching Ladybug in her arms collapsing on the floor with her. 

“You dare to fight me in my own home Ladybug. Well I got you now–” Alya stared shocked as Chat Noir attacked from the side. her eyes would normally be glued to this turn of events but not now. Looking down at ladybug she tried to cover the wound. To stop the bleeding or something. 

“Ladybug! Ladybug please!” She cried over the sounds of the battle near her.

“A-Alya…” Ladybug choked. reaching to pull a Earring off. “D-Do you know who I am?” 

“W-what?”

Taking off the other earring Ladybug became Marinette. “I wanted to tell you… I wanted to so much… Take this. help him.. please.” She coughed. frame shaking as she held her side. taking shallow breaths

“oh my god… oh my god Marinette please.. please stay with me!” She screamed as she felt her friend. her hero. the girl she loved more than anything go limp in her arms.

Alya slowly set her down and stood. earrings on. “Your dead Hawkmoth.”


	4. Chlobug (Is that the ship name?) "I'm Not Totally Useless, I Can be Used as a Bad Example"

Ladybug was fuming. How was she actually in love with this stupidly reckless blonde girl?! Her arms were crossed as she tapped her foot. “What were you thinking?” She said through her teeth, almost smug at the expression drop on Chloe's face “Well?’

“I… I figured that-”

“That what?! Smack talking a akuma will make any of this easier? You could have been killed!! Are you trying to be as bad as before?” Ladybug said referring to Chloe's actions when they were still in school, oh the irony of how much things have changed. Ladybug didn’t mean to be harsh, normally she was the sweeter one in the relationship. But after narrowly saving Chloe the thought of losing her filled her with anxiety which she twisted into anger she was now fuming on her partner. 

“Hey! I was fine okay!! I saw those stupid kids talking about how Akuma’s weren’t all that scary anymore and I just… I wanted to prove a point. Your risking your life every fucking day and they’re being so so” She clenched her fists in her own anger. It wasn’t fair. Her partner had been fighting for so long and for them to make fun of her or Chat Noir just made her want to strangle them. 

“Ladybug… I know you don’t think so, but I’m not totally useless… I can be used as a bad example. Most of Paris still hates me so I don’t see why I cant just use it to my advantage. So you can catch Hawkmoth faster..” She said, voice breaking at the end and angrily whipped at the tears in her eyes. 

Ladybug was shocked at her words. She reached forward hesitantly. “Chlo… You know that’s not true. You’ve proven to me time and time again since then just how nice and.. good you are. You just didn’t know how to really show it until…” She swallowed and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Chloe. “You aren’t useless… I-I just can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt okay… Please please be more careful..” She murmured softly into her partners hair.

Chloe held ladybug close and sighed. letting her lips trace the Heroine’s jaw. “Your messing up my hair you know..” She said with a soft grin. 

Ladybug busted out laughing, holding her side. Still snickering she pulled Chloe's hairband out and ruffled her fluffy blond locks. “Go rest you drama queen. I have a city to save” Still giggling, Ladybug swung out the window back into the fight. 

Chloe smiled despite the mess Ladybug did to her. sighing. She turned to make sure that as Mayor of Paris she would, personally, see to another, statue made in the hero's honor.


	5. Adrienette "But Then I'd have to Put Pants On"

Slightly aged up drabble in post reveal~!

Adrien woke to his arms around his Girlfriend. Her midnight hair sprawled out like a halo around her head, her soft breathes leaving white wisps in their wake.

It was cold as fuck in his room.Shuddering he slipped out of his bed and closed his window. It had been Marinette’s turn to sneak over and in their… activities he had forgotten to close the window in December. Like a idiot.

But he was anything but cold last night. He walked back over to the bed and smiled at her sleeping form. Leaning down he pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. “Good morning princess~” He purred in her ear and nuzzled her. pulling a spare blanket around him for warmth. 

Marinette sighed and pulled his pillow over his head with a small grunt. 

Adrien snorted. “Mari you should head home before your parents realize your gone..”

“But then I’d have to put pants on…” She whined still holding the pillow. 

Adrien grinned a smile far to similar to the Cheshire cat’s as he climbed back on the bed on top of her, Posed like a cat. “Last chance to get up~”

“Never.” She grumbled as stubborn as ever. Adrien may be a morning person but Marinette hated mornings with a burning passion. 

“You asked for it.” He growled and lunged. Tickling her sides he planted feather light kisses here he could to bring out more laughter.

She squeaked hitting him with a pillow. Trying to control the laughter bubbling up her throat as she squirmed to free herself from his grasp. “Ahahahahahhahahhahahaha Adrien please ahahahahahha” 

“Hmm say Chat Noir is the coolest cat on the streets and the smoothest in the sheets” He said with a smug grin. His tickle assault wasn’t relenting.

She was laughing so hard tear buds formed at the corners of her eyes. shaking her head at him she went for a different tactic. wrapping her legs around his waist she twisted them so she was on top. Her own battle cry followed suit as she returned his attack ten fold. her hair adding extra tickles to his face.

Adrien made a high pitched noise Marinette would never let him live down. Trying to buck her off now as she tickled his weaker point. “AHAHAHAHHA nooooo uncle uncle!!” He cried. 

 

“Who’s the cool and smooth one now kitty?!” She cried triumphantly. finally stopping to collapse on his chest and catch her breathe. Still giggling.

Adrien caught his own breathe as well as he pulled the covers back over both of them and held her close. “You totally didn’t win that time.”

“I totally did and you know it.” She smirked.

“Okay maybe. maybe.”

She laughed and sighed. “I guess we both have to get up huh…” she pouted. 

Adrien chuckled. Stroking her hair. “Yeah, But then I’d have to put pants on.”


	6. Ladynoir "Rubber Duck"

Ladybug looked over at her partner sighing. “What are you doing?” she groaned at him.

“Uh, entertaining myself. We’ve been sitting here for like ten minutes. There is no akuma today my Lady”

“I know what I saw Chat!” Ladybug huffed nearly stomping her foot.

Chat Noir’s lips twitched in a smile. “Are you pouting…?” He asks, bent over the fountain they perched on as he tapped the water with his claw. 

“No.” Ladybug replied flatly. Crossing her arms she stared at the floor. “Look I know nothing’s happening but I swear I saw it in my civilian form.”

“You know I trust you Bugaboo but the thing might not even be here anymore.” Chat reasoned. 

Ladybug sighed. “Fine… can we patrol around then at least a little longer?” She begged.

“hey look there’s a rubber duck here!” Chat said picking up the yellow duck and squeezing it. Accidentally spraying his Lady in the face. he paled, “oh god! I am so sorry I didn’t mean” 

“Chat there!!” Ladybug cut him off, ignoring the water in her face she he watched as she sprang into action. Attacking the akuma. 

Chat Noir stared. Realizing Ladybug was attacking… Nothing. There was nothing there. Setting the duck down he walked over to her. “Ladybug… Are you okay?”

“WATCH OUT” She screamed. he ducked automatically. Looking up he saw her face. Her eyes were wild, her cheeks flushed. “What are you doing you were almost killed!!” She whipped around yo-yo flaying into the air. 

The empty air. 

Chat Noir felt sick, “My lady… T-There’s nothing there.” He murmured nervously. 

Ladybug didn’t listen. Her yo-yo danced through the air as she fought the empty space. Chat Noir watched as people gathered confused.

“Get out of here! Do you _want_ to be killed?!” She screeched at the civilians. rounding on her partner. “If you aren’t going to help me fight get them out of here!!” She swung in a arch as if jumping over something.

Her yo-yo hit nothing. there was nothing there. He felt sick. 

Ushering the confused civilians away. reassuring some and silencing others he turned. The worry and anxiety in his chest as he watched his lady going insane. His eyes widened watching her yo-yo not catch onto a latch as his lady crashing into the floor. Rushing over he reached out to help her up. She moved out of his reach

“Ladybug there’s nothing there. Take a break okay let’s just talk about thi-”  
  
“It’s getting away Chat Noir its _right here_ what are you talking about?! this isn’t the time to be joking!” She shoved him off and turn running. 

“My lady NO!” His hand reached out to her. 

Ladybug, who saw the hideous monster wrecking havoc on her precious city. By far the most terrifying monster she has ever seen. Just outside of her reach. Focused on the beast before her, she didn’t see it.

The truck slammed into her. Rolling her body under the wheels it drove right over her as if she were nothing but a speed bump in its way. 

Chat Noir could hear every snap her body made and his stomach dropped.

Legs shaking he didn’t want to look. They’re indestructible aren’t they? She’s fine. She’s okay.

His legs that he could no longer control carried him to the scene laid out before him. Looking down at her mangled body a sob choked him. “Oh no… Oh no oh no… “ He cried, sinking down to the floor gasping. His mind couldn’t handle this. It couldn’t process what he saw. 

Chat Noir turned and ran. He paused at the fountain. They were just there. Talking and playing… Picking up the rubber duck he stared down at it. He was still gasping. He couldn’t get air.

“Chat?”

He froze. His blood feeling cold as he turned to ladybug. She stared at him confused. 

“You aren’t real” 

“What are you talking about?”  
  
“You just died” He whispered. Stepping away from her everything fell into place for him. Ladybug saw a monster that wasn’t there. And he was seeing his lady, But he just watched her… This was sick. 

It was illusions. All of it. This ladybug wasn’t his lady. He gripped the rubber duck tighter in his hands. “Nice try..” He growled. Looking more dangerous than he ever has. 

“Chat what are you talking about?” Ladybug frowned. Her hand reached out to consul her partner, He looked like he was going to throw up. She had never seen him so shook up. She has never seen him so angry. 

“DON’T TOUCH ME” He screamed. Throwing what looked like air at her. Ladybug flinched back. 

“Kitty-”

“YOU AREN’T REAL. YOUR FUCKING DEAD. YOUR JUST ANOTHER ILLUSION. WHY CAN’T YOU LEAVE US ALONE?!” He roared. Raising his hand into the air.

“Chat Noir no I’m real trust me-”  
  
“Cataclysm!” His hand slammed down. Breaking the illusions his hand slammed into Ladybugs chest. 

Having never used this on a person. Or a illusion he watched her face form into horror. He was to numb. Black veins forming under her skin as her eyes sunk into her head. Crumpling to the floor her body seemed to decay before his eyes in mere seconds. He was breathing heavily. Waiting for her to disappear. Like Volpina’s illusions would.

She didn’t go away. Chat Noir frowned. Looking down for his duck. It was gone. 

He froze. slowly, terrified to be wrong Terrified to be right he saw the road.

The empty road. 

The road where ladybug was killed.

She wasn’t there.

His jaw dropped with a soft pop.

That meant…

“Oh no…” He gasped dropping to floor. Trying to fix this. He reached for his lady.

Her body turned to dust at his touch.

He killed her. 

oh god

oh god

“Ladybug” He choked out eyes staring horrified. “LADYBUG!” He screamed. he screamed and screamed.

Nothing made sense. 

What had he done?

What has he done. 

Chat Noir was still screaming when Hawkmoth came with him. Volpina at his side.

Adrien Agreste was screaming with a broken and raw voice. Holding nothing but black ashes. 

They collected the earring’s from the ash. Volpina smirked pulling the silver ring off the hysterical boy she handed it to her master. 

Paris perished that night. 


	7. Marichat (Blue)

There were many shades of blue, there was the blue that adorned Paris’ sky and streaked across the horizons. There was the blue that reflected off the fountains as clear water dribbled down into the glistening pool. There were blue’s in the night sky, seeming to shade the world in different shades of it. There was the color of Ice in the arctic and the blues that made up the bruises on skin. The blues that filled the outer shell of some berries and there was blues in animals, peacocks for one. That was a pretty blue.

The blue that Marinette’s lips turned when ice seemed to steadily make its way into her bloodstream. That was a shade of blue Chat Noir would never want to see in his life as he cradled her body close to him. His hands shook in panic. 

Where was ladybug? 

“C-Chat…” Marinette whispered, the ice seemed to be a fine sheet over her, white flakes adorned her raven hair. He brushed it off, in the light Marinette’s hair had blue in it too…

“It’s going to be okay. Stay with me Mari Ladybug is going to be here soon okay just please don’t close your eyes.” He whispers, afraid to raise his voice higher for it would surely break.

Her eyes, oh, those blue bell eyes, staring up at him with an almost indecipherable expression in them. The blue in her eyes was his absolute favorite shade. 

“I… I’m sorry” Her voice had no volume, a weak croak that barely carried in this winter wind. 

“Shh its okay. its going to be okay” He kept repeating. Stroking her hair. Holding her close to him as he tried to transfer his own body heat to her. Her hands colder than any Ice Cream she had given him during those hot summers when he would be exhausted and sweaty from his akuma battle. That damn black suit. 

“No kitty… I.. take them” She was to weak to reach up. To even point to what she was talking about. 

In that moment Chat Noir would have given up the world if it meant she would be okay. 

“Princess please. I’m not leaving-”

 

Her white hand made a almost snapping sound as she forced it to bend. Chat Noir flinched at the noise as her nearly frozen hand ripped the black earrings from her ears. Panting heavily she bit a crack in her blue lips. Quickly his hand pulled the earring from her fragile fingers and gently took off the other earring. 

“Don’t do that!!” He gasped horrified at the state of her arm. the skin cracking. 

“Kitty lis-listen to me!” She demanded, despite how fragile she looked in his arms her eyes were a fierce blue fire, calling his attention whether he wanted to or not. 

He would never look away from her. 

“I… I’m ladybug” She rasped, the tears in her eyes instantly became ice shards on her cheeks. 

“W-what?”

“I’m sorry… I can’t s-save them… Please… Help them.” She begged. He had to lean closer to hear her, the frost of her breath tickled his cheek as her eyes slide to the people in a state of ice as she was. the city of Paris in peril. 

“My L- Marinette, I can’t just leave you here! I can’t!” He nearly shouted, the earrings tight in one of his fists. 

“G-go!” She tried to be loud as well but her voice held as much force as a feather. Those blue eye’s on the other hand…

“You better be here when I get back.” He practically growled at her. He didn’t know what would happen if he put on her earrings. But he would do it. For the girl he loves. 

“Okay” she whispered. A satisfied smile on her face. The weak breaths she had been pulling in ceased. He felt the tears rolling down his cheeks as he planted a soft kiss to the ugly blue adorning her beautiful lips. 

He knew he wasn’t stopping until Hawkmoth was dead.


End file.
